The day it all Happened
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: it's a Cuddy and Cameron fanfic it might start out as a oneshot might make it in to a story not sure :) umm please readyand don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just love this paring! So I thought why not give it a try so this is my first Cuddy & Cameron fanfic so please no hate although I have written other fanfics such as OUAT (Swan Queen) and Transformers :) so uh yeah please enjoy :) and please leave a review and tell me what you think I do not own House MD okay these characters are going to be very OOC so umm yeah :) I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as a one shot what you guys/ girls think?**

Dr Allison Cameron, was the first thought that came to Lisa Cuddy's mind when she thought of well anything really, it's been like that for a while now for at least a year to be exact but their relationship didn't start until one warm night when Cuddy stormed into House's office one night

"Where is he" She growled everyone shot their heads up

"Who?" Cameron asked confused

"She is obviously talking about House" Chase snapped

"Oh I'm sorry I can't read people's mind Chase" Cameron growled

"It was obvious she wanted House otherwise she wouldn't be here" Chase snarled

"Oh no not again" Foreman sighed Cameron was about to reply to Chase when Cuddy cut her off

"Enough I didn't come here to listen to you bit each-others heads off I just want to know where House is" Cuddy sighed frustratedly

"I am not sure where he is" Cameron replied

"That's a shock you follow the man every-where must I remind you that you are in love with him" Chase mocked

"I DON'T LOVE HIM" Cameron yelled and standing up

"You sure about that" Chase asked

"Just because we are not fucking anymore because I don't want to date you doesn't mean you have to be an ass I do not love house I don't even know what I saw in him" Cameron said looking disgusted

"Sure" Chase said shrugging his shoulders

"I need a drink" Cameron growled

"And where do you plan on going this hour of the night?" Chased asked Cameron replied with a smirk

"A lesbian bar" she then stood up and tried walking past Cuddy who was to in shock to stop her everyone was in shock

"What did I miss" House said walking in

"And why is Dr Cameron storming down the hall way

"She is going to a lesbian bar" Foreman explained

"Who Cameron, no way" House laughed and he stopped when he was everyone was serious

"So wait she is lesbian now?" House asked confused

"To be honest I think she has always liked females just never showed it?" Foreman shrugged as he stood up

"Anyway I have to get home see you tomorrow" He half smiled and walked out the door. Chase just sat there to in shock to move and Cuddy stood there in shock as well but when she realised House was there she turned to face him

"And where on earth have you been" Cuddy growled

"With Willison" House shrugged his shoulders

"I don't believe she is going to a lesbian bar" House confessed

"Well I guess we will see tomorrow" Cuddy said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the door

"Wait was there a reason you were looking for me" House shouted after her.

"I am way too tired to argue with you tonight it can wait until tomorrow" Cuddy sighed House just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the car keys

"You right to go home you know" He said to Chase while he walked out the door. Chase shock his head and walked out not long after House. The next morning when Cameron didn't rock up to work everyone got slightly worried and confused because Cameron is never late.

"Maybe we should go around to check up on her" House smirked

"You just want to see if she did sleep with a chick" Foreman said narrowing his eyes at House

"I'm in" Chase said far too quickly

"And what is it that you're in for?" Cuddy asked when she walked through the door

"They want to go to Dr Cameron's house to see if it was true" Foreman said

"Really can either of you be any immature" Cuddy rolled her eyes

"We could be by going to her house, so are you both coming or not" House asked

"I don't know" Foreman asked

"Oh come on you don't want to see Cameron's face when we catch her lying" House smiled

"Fine, I'll go" Foreman sighed

"What about you Cuddy are you curious to?" House asked

"I have work to do, like you do" Cuddy said narrowing her eyes

"Oh come on it will take a few minutes" House tried bragging her

"Well she is an employee and I don't want to have to worry about trying to find someone for you to hire" Cuddy sighed and walked out side with everyone else they took Cuddy's car. Everyone got out and went to the front door and House gave a loud knock. It wasn't Cameron who answered it, it was a hot blonde

"Is Dr Cameron home?" House asked

"Uhh Allison, there are for people at the door asking for you," The blonde called out Cameron walked out in a white button up t-shirt half unbuttoned and black panties

"Who?" Allison asked as she go to the door she froze

"Well there you go, I didn't believe it for one second but it's true" House said shrugging his shoulders and was about to walk away.

"It's okay I was just leaving" The blonde said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, House being House just shrugged his shoulders and walked into Dr Cameron's house the other 3 followed close behind him

"So did you plan on coming to work today, or were you going to spend the day at home fucking her" House smiled

"Uhh umm" Cameron said blushing

"House stop teasing her" Cuddy growled Cameron eyes went straight to Cuddy's and then she blush

"Umm, I'm going to get changed I'll be back, Uhhh make yourself at home there are drinks in the fridge" Cameron stuttered and run to her to room and shut the door where she leant against it and tried to get her breathing back to normal. You see Dr Cameron has had a crush on Dr Lisa Cuddy for a while and she thought making Chase her fuck buddy might take away the feelings but it only made them worse.

"Allison, are you okay" She heard a soft voice ask her

"Yeah I'm fine Cuddy" Cameron lied

"You can call me Lisa you know that" Lisa chuckled

"Can I come in" Cuddy asked Cameron opened the door a little bit to let her in

"Are you sure you are okay" Lisa asked

"Umm yeah I am fine, and I didn't sleep with her by the way" Cameron blushed

"She is a family friend" Cameron said as she looked at the ground

"But you are going to make House believe you slept with her why?" Cuddy asked confused

"Well to prove to him and Chase that 1) I am over House 2) I don't want Chase and 3) that I also like women, House wouldn't believe it if I just tell him" Cameron said looking at Cuddy through her eye lashes

"I'm guessing there is a reason you're doing all this" Cuddy asked confused

"Umm well yeah, I kind of maybe have a crush on a female, and I thought maybe sleeping with Chase would help be deal with the feelings but they only got stronger and I don't know what to do" Cameron said freaking out a bit she walked away for the door to grab her work clothes.

"Who is it you have a crush on?" Cuddy asked curious and hopping at the same time

"You," Cameron whispered as she walked out of her room into her bathroom to get changed Cuddy just stood there in shock and a big grin on her face she has been waiting for this day to come for a year. When Cameron walked back into her room she was surprised to see Cuddy still stand there. When Cuddy realised Cameron was back in the room she smiled

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear that come from you" Cuddy smiled

"Wait what" Cameron asked confused and surprised

"I like you to" Lisa said blushing Allison had a big smile on her face, Lisa walked up to Dr Cameron and pulled her in by the waste

"And do you know how long I've waited to do this" Cuddy whispered as she pulled Cameron into a passionate kiss, it didn't last long as it got interrupted by a knock on the door

"Okay it's time to go I'm starting to get bored now" House called out

"Coming" Both Cuddy and Cameron said at the same time and with one last kiss they made their way back to the hospital with Cameron following close behind in her own car.

**A/N: umm so yeah there it is I hope you like it :) umm its rated M just in case you want me to continue and** **yeah so don't forget to tell me what you think and if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought I will make another chapter :) umm this chapter is a few months into the relationship. I do not own House MD **

Cameron just finished her round and she was bored so she thought she would visit her girlfriend she walked in and closed the blinds.

"Hey baby" Cameron mumbled and gave Cuddy a kiss she pushed Cuddy's chair back and climbed under her desk and pulled her chair back in, she ripped of her underwear and pulled up her skirt,

"Cameron what are you OMG" Cuddy's breath hitched

"Shh" Cameron whispered as her lips wrapped around Cuddy's clit and she inserted two fingers into Cuddy's wet core. That's when Chase burst into the room

"Chase" Cuddy said with her mouth open,

"Yeah?" Chase said confused

"Umm what are you d-d-doing here" Cuddy stuttered

"I wanted to know if I could do a lecture and a conference about Lupus because as you know is an autoimmune disease where the body's immune system becomes hyperactive and attacks normal, healthy tissue. This results in symptoms such as inflammation, swelling, and damage to joints, skin, kidneys, blood, the heart, and lungs" Chase went on

"Yes I know what it is" Cuddy said frustratedly. Cameron then curled her finished and stroked Cuddy's G-spot and sucked on her clit. Cuddy nearly jumped out of her seat

"Are you okay Cuddy you seem jumpy" Chase asked

"I'm fine" Cuddy said breathless

"Yes you can do the lecture and conference" Cuddy breathed out,

"I also need a Lupus Detector It's like $35,000" Chase asked

"Yes!" Cuddy yelled her whole body going stiff and then turned into jelly

"Uhh okay are you able to sign this?" Chase said giving Cuddy the piece of paper that she sighed with-out a blink of an eye. Once Chase left the room Cameron came up with a smirk, and gave Cuddy a kiss,

"What was that for" Cuddy asked

"I missed you and haven't see you today and House is being a jerk so I thought you might need something to take your mind off him" Cameron smiled

"How can I make it up to you" Cuddy asked

"You can do that later I got to get back to work" Cameron smiled and gave Cuddy one last kiss and walked out the door towards their office.

"Where have you been" House asked when Cameron walked in

"I went to lunch" Cameron said she sat down and went to work, it wasn't until late afternoon that Cameron left her office unnoticed again, she ran into Cuddy into the hall, Where Cuddy dragged her into the Janitors closet and shoved her up against the door Cuddy started to undress both herself and Cameron, she lifted Cameron up and Cameron wrapped her legs around Cuddy's waist, that's when Cuddy fucked Cameron senseless and Cameron had to bite down on Cuddy's neck to stop herself from screaming she accidently made Cuddy bleed, and then she turned into jelly. Then a knock come at the door

"Cuddy I know you are in there open up" House said banging on the door

"House I am busy can it wait" Cuddy replied

"Why are you in the jantors closet" House asked

"Because I am" Cuddy said annoyed

"Okay" House said and walked away both women got dressed and snuck out of the closest only to run into Foreman

"Um why were you both, never mind" Forman said as he looked at Cuddy's neck

"So you to are together" Foreman asked

"Yeah we are do you have a problem with that" Cuddy asked

"It's none of my business" Foreman said and walked away


End file.
